Make it work
by aretez
Summary: Inspired by the song "Cuando estés triste" by Amaia. Jane and Maura confess their feelings. Could fear ruin their chance to make it work? / TWO CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

Actually I don't know if there's anybody here reading this. I know the show has ended long ago, but don't know how I managed to fall back into the Rizzles hole. So I had feelings and a song called "Cuando estes triste" de Amaia inspired me to write this. Hope you like it and sorry about the mistakes you may found or the poorly gramatics, it's been to long since i've written anything, and mostly in english. Thanks for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story nor I take profit for it.

* * *

It had been a week since that day. The walls had fallen down and their feelings weren't confined inside of them anymore. At least it had seem like that at the moment.

"_I love you" she declared "I love you and I need to tell you" Maura said between sobs. The image of that man today at the morgue saying that he had never said it to his best friend made her realize that she didn't want to ever find herself in that position. _

"_Maur, darling" Jane said as she approached to her and placed her hands on her shoulders "I love you too, you're my best friend" the brunette added as trying not to get her hopes up about the meaning of the doctor's words. _

"_No" she stated strongly. "You don't get it. I LOVE you" she was crying hard now, and it broke Jane's heart to see her like this "I love you and I don't want to regret not saying it to you, and I get it if you don't feel the same way about…" _

_Jane closed the space between them and she lifted Maura's chin to kiss her. She kissed her softly, as trying to prove her with that kiss that she felt the same way. She parted her face just inches away just to say "I love you too. I do." _

The change in their relationship felt so natural to both of them that it was almost unquestionable that it had been the right call to be true to how they felt. They had spent the days they had off from work after finishing the case they'd been working on at Maura's house. It was not much different to all the other days off they had share together, with exception of the closeness that now they could share and did not repress; sleeping together, kissing, hugging, caressing, exploring how their bodies reacted to their seem fine, more than fine actually; Jane and Maura felt joyful and excited to finally give their relationship a try. But things seemed to change on their last day off.

Jane had gotten up early and had prepared breakfast for Maura. They spend the morning reading the news, deciding the menu for lunch and bickering about whether it was nicer going for a run at the Public Garden or at the esplanade.

"Since you like science so much why don't we test each other theories?" jocked the brunette as she chugged down the last bits of a tost.

"Well, we can not test them using the scientific method since it's not an objective fact rather than subjective preferences. But we could research for statistic data of the amount of people that go to each place for…" the blonde stopped as Jane kissed her quickly to make her silence.

"Maur, let's just go for a run there later" she said as she chuckled.

* * *

The run wasn't really long since Maura's house was near to both places so they weren't tired but decided to sit on a bench for a while and watch the river. The afternoon was ending and the sun was starting to set.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder, a gesture she had done so many times before that it wasn't new to them, but never in public. The brunette looked down and tugged softly Maura's side to make her look upward. She stared at her, taking in every inch of her face; her freckles, the thousands tones of green in her eyes, the dimple in her left cheek. She didn't know why but it make her dizzy. It was like looking the sea from a cliff, she wanted to jump but was afraid to do it. Why? If they had already taken the most difficult step and everything seemed fine.

_Jump_ she heard in her mind, and she did.

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" the blonde replied as she lifted her head to kiss Jane, but the detective moved her head and the kiss that was aimed to her lips ended landing on her cheek instead. Jane's mind was playing tricks on her, and just as she had jumped from the clift with a rope tied to her and she ended up hitting the rocks instead of the water.

Maura was puzzled by that reaction, she separated her body from Jane's just to take a better look at her face, but she had focused her eyes on the floor.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, placing her hands on Jane's to stop her from rubbing the scars on her palms.

"Yeah" she said as she stood up. Her hands rubbed her face, she wanted to hit herself. The brunette looked at Maura but didn't bear to look her in the eyes. "Let's get back" she added as she turned around and started running immediately.  
It took some seconds for Maura to start running behind her, as she was left baffled about what had just happened.

* * *

It was half an hour later as they arrived at Maura's house. Jane had run fast, as trying to leave something behind. Maura had been a few meters behind all the way, not because she couldn't keep up with the velocity but because she knew that Jane was using the run as a coping mechanism, but she didn't knew exactly for what. Had she done something wrong? Had she offended her in any way?

"Jane, what's wrong?" she asked as she placed a hand on Jane's shoulder as she slowly eased her breathing.

"Nothing" she replayed, looking at her and facing the ground again. "Nothing. I'm sorry, Maur."

"It's ok" she stated as she turned to open the door "but you know you can tell me anything" Jane didn't reply and just followed her inside the house.

"I'll go take a shower" the brunette stated as she passed by Maura and started to climb the stairs. She wanted to follow her, she needed to know what was going on inside her head, but knew that it was better to give Jane time to open up on her own and to force her or she would close herself even more.

* * *

An hour had gone by and Jane had not come down so Maura decided to go check on her to see if everything was ok. She found her lying on her bed with some pijamas on and her hair still wet from the shower.  
"Jane, honey" she said softly as she approached, but she realized the detective was asleep. Maura decided to let her rest and went back downstairs to pour herself a glass of wine.

She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. She hoped for the voice from the news channel to distract her, but it was impossible. Her mind kept playing the moment in the bench over and over again. She dissected every word, gesture and look but didn't find anything out of their "new" normal. It was Jane who said "I love you" and then turned her face when she leaned in to kiss her. Why would she reject her like that? It didn't make sense. They had kiss before, multiple times during the week.

The blonde decided that it was better to stop conjecturing in her mind, after all she was never one to guess or jump into conclusions. She turned off the TV and made her way to the bedroom. She took off her clothes and let the in the chair next to the bed, put on her pijamas and slide into bed with Jane.

As she felt the weight on the bed the brunette opened her eyes a little. "It's me" Maura said as they had been sharing a bed for years now. She resisted the urged to tuck on of Jane's curls behind her ear; she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable with her touch after what had happened earlier. But it was Jane who got closer to her and gesture to let her rest her head on her chest. Maura settled herself so the brunette could do it and gave her a little nod as if saying it was ok.

As she put her head on Maura's chest and felt the rhythm of her heartbeat she felt all her feelings erupt inside her. Why couldn't she enjoy this? What had change that had made her so fearful?. Tears started to flow from her face.

The wet feeling in her skin made Maura look down just to see Jane crying in silence. It broke her heart to see her like that.

"Oh, Jane" she said as she run her thumb across her cheek to dry the tears that were falling. "Tell me what's wrong, please." Her hand caressing the back of her partner. But Jane didn't say anything, she just pressed herself closer to Maura, as if trying to fuse their bodies together.

She felt so vulnerable. Was love supposed to feel like this? Shouldn't she be happy and giggling in bed with Maura instead of crying and feeling miserable? What had change today?

And in that moment it hit her. It weren't her feelings for Maura what made her afraid, it was feeling exposed, unprotected, at sight of everybody to judge them.

"I love you and I'm sorry" she let out as she started sobbing. "I'm so sorry" she repeated

Maura hold her even closer to her, feeling how her body trembled with each sob inside her embrace.  
"Darling" she said as she tried to look at her face, but the detective hid it deeper into the blonde's neck. "Talk to me. Please" she insisted softly.  
But Jane kept only repeating that she was sorry and that she loved her like a mantra until all of her energy was drained from crying and she fell asleep in Maura's arms.

* * *

Ok, so next chapter (the final one) would be up soon 'cuz i've already started writting it, and i don't want to lose the inspiration before finishing the story. I hoped you liked it, and thanks for reading until the end!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Looks like it had to come an universal quarentine to make me sit and post another chapter of this story. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for posting it so long.

Actually this won't be the final chapter, there will be one more at least but cannot tell you when cuz' I'm a professional procastinator. But i think it will be up soon.

Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Morning arrived with the sound of birds chirping outside the window. Maura hadn't realized the hours that had gone by. She spent all night holding Jane, who had fallen asleep from the crying. Her body felt sore, but it didn't hurt her as much as her heart did.

What was going on? What had happened in Jane's mind that made her feel like this? Was she having second thoughts about them being in a relationship? Didn't she feel the same way as Maura did?

The doctor looked at the clock on her night stand. "7.28" Soon the alarm would go off and they would have to start the day and go to work. But how could they do that without talking about what had happened first?

She decided to stop wandering in her head. Grabbing the clock she deactivated the alarm so it wouldn't startle Jane and decided to wake her up herself.

"Jane" she said softly as she moved the dark curls that hid her temple. "It's time to wake up" she hated that they had to leave. Surely they needed to rest after that night, almost as much as they needed to fix what was happening.  
The brunette tighten her grab to the doctor's body, not wanting to break the closeness. "Wanna stay with you. Here"

"Me too." she agreed "But we have to go to work." She started to lift herself from the bed. Jane groaned as she had no other option than to get up as well. The brunette put her arms around Maura's small frame. She placed a kiss on top of some messy blonde curls.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" she stated resting her forehead on Maura's hair, letting the flowery smell invade her senses.

"Don't be" the doctor replayed without turning around, her eyes fixed on their reflexion on one of the bedroom's mirrors. Jane looked like a little girl who feels ashamed and hides in her mother's embrace. "Just promise you'll talk with me when you're ready"

"I will. I promise."

* * *

Downstairs Maura started the coffee machine as Jane cut some fruit, definitely not for her. A quick knock on the side door was heard before Angela entered the house. "Morniiiiiing" she said as she approach to place a kiss on both women's cheeks.

"Ma, why do you even knock if your not going to wait for any reply before getting in?" Jane asked but her mother just shrugged. She placed a box with some pastries on the kitchen island. As Jane approached to grab one her mother could take a better looked at her face.

"Janie, are you ok?" her eyes looked swollen and the dark circles under them seemed more prominent than usual. "You don't have a good face" she added.

"Well, you made it. So.." she tried to joke but it didn't seem to make Angela any fun. "Just didn't sleep very well"

"I've told you that you have to change your mattress. It's like 10 years old."

Jane just rolled her eyes as she usually did to replay the commentaries of her mother about her fourniture, or about almost anything really.

Maura listened carefully to the conversation as she sat next to Jane, placing three cups of coffee on the counter. She was sure she also didn't have the best face today, but probably Angela didn't say anything to her out of courtesy. What was odd is that Jane didn't mentioned that she had spent the night there. It wouldn't have been the first time that she had stayed for the night, but she was almost certain that it was the first time that she'd lied to Angela about it, or at least didn't correct her.

* * *

After some small talk with Angela and finishing breakfast Jane and Maura left for work. They took the doctor's car since Jane had left her unmarked at the HQ parking. The voices from the radio filled the silenced between the two of them. Jane seemed lost in her thoughts as she looked from the window. Maura could have sworn that if she would been able to measure Jane's brain activity it would've been hugely high.

"Jane" she said, trying to capture the brunette's attention.

"Mmm" she just muttered from her sit.

"Let's take it slow" Maura blurted out. She didn't mean to say it like that, or in that moment. But her intention was to make Jane feel more at ease.

"Maur.." the detective was ready to reply but she was cutted off.

"I know your thinking and figuring things out" Maura took profit from the small break that the red light gave her and looked at Jane in the eyes "And I don't want to rush you into anything. I just want you to be OK."

"I know" the detective replayed, her eyes now fixed on Maura's profile since she was driving again. "And I am figuring things out, but what I'm sure of is that I love you" She saw how the blonde's lips curled a little and small dimple made a shy appearance in her cheek making Jane all fuzzy inside.

Maura was in her office doing some research about the effects of scopolamine to see if her hypothesis about the new case was correct when her phone buzzed.

"Lunch?" showed the WhatsApp message from Jane

"Sure" she replayed.

"In the lobby in 15" showed immediately the screen.

The doctor finished the paper that she was reading and after making some quick notes on the case file she headed downstairs.

Jane was waiting for her in front of the elevator doors. She was leaning against the wall reading at something in her phone, her face buried under dark curls.

Maura put her hand softly on the detective's shoulder. The brunette didn't startled as she would have done if it had been another person who touched her like that. She had come to recognize Maura's touch without even seeing her; like she could also recognize her sent in a room or her handwriting in a note. The blonde knew that she was one of the really few people that could do that with Jane and it had become over the time one of their natural gestures with each other.

"Hey" she said as she lifted her head from the phone, putting it in her belt "Just reading the report from the case in Indiana. Are you hungry?"

"A bit. I'd like to get a quinoa salad." the doctor replied as they started to walk towards the principal door.

"I don't know what you like about that, it taste like cardboard"

"It doesn't. And I like it because it's nutritive. It's high in protein and it has all the essential amino acids…" the doctor stopped her rant as she saw the detective stop midway. "Jane?" she asked as she turned around to see what had made her stop. She was staring at two officers who Maura didn't recognize talk.

The blonde couldn't quite hear what they were talking about but it seemed it was about the new officers that had begun working in the station that week.

"She's hot but I heard she's a dike." one of them said

"Another sick one? That's cuz they haven't been with a real man like me" the other replayed as they laughed.

Jane was standing with her hands curled, pressing her nails into the scars in her palms. The fire she felt in them was not even close to the fire that she was feeling inside listening to that conversation. But that last commentary was what set her off, as is if the fire she felt was magma that now had to be let flow free.

"What the fuck did you just said?" she yelled as she approached to them.

The officers looked puzzled as they saw her coming towards them. She grabbed the one that had claimed to be a "real man" and pushed him towards the wall.

"Say it again if you have balls. SAY. IT." she was grabbing him so hard that she was lifting him a bit from the floor now.

"Jane, leave him." Maura said as she approached to her, trying to calm her down. She hadn't heard what the officer had said and she couldn't imagine what it could've been to make the detective react like that.

But the detective wasn't putting the man down nor even replying to Maura

"I dare you to say it again you fucking homophobe" that's when Maura understood what this was about. But she also could also finish the puzzle in her head about what had made Jane so upset the other day.

"Honey, let him go. It's not worth it" she said as she put her hand in Jane's shoulder as she had done before, as she always did. Everybody was staring at them an she was sure that Cavenaugh would be there any minute.

"Yeah Rizzoli listen to your girl. Don't make the pretty doctor upset"

It was so quick Maura couldn't even stop her, Jane let go from the officer shirt, dropping him to the ground and turned to punch the other one on the face.

"You fucking bitch" he said as he put his hand over his nose trying to stop the blood that was coming down.

The detective was ready to launch him a second punch but Maura stopped her arm before she could do it. "Jane, stop it" she said firmly.

The brunette looked at Maura. She looked worried and had tears in her eyes. Jane could immediately feel the guilt for putting her in a situation like this, and mostly at work. The blonde took her hand and started to walk towards the door, dragging Jane from the scene that everybody was looking at.

They got out from the HQ, the cold Boston Air hitting Jane's face. She was starting to feel the adrenaline coming down. Her body was shaking, her ears buzzing and her hand hurting. She wish she hadn't done it. She had never done something like that at work, even though she had heard horrible commentaries before, some even about herself. But something made it different this time. It was as if they were talking about them, as if it was about Maura. And she could never let anyone talk about the doctor like that.

"I'm so sorry Maur" she said to the doctor as they kept walking, but she didn't reply.

* * *

Ok, that's it for now. I hope you liked it, and again, sorry for the waiting.  
See you arround, and if you have any tips or anything you'd like to share with me I'm always thankful for any review you want to leave :)

Stay safe and stay home!


End file.
